Broken Hearts
by granger23
Summary: Looking at her you would assume that she has never had a broken heart. a girl whos life revolved around schoolwork and grades that never had to feel the pain of love. But you should never judge by what you see.
1. Prologue

It was midnight and the full moon was the brightest light in the sky. It lit up the library of Hogwarts Castle like a floodlight. Every detail could be seen with ease. Every spec of dust on the books was clearly visible. But a girl the age of sixteen was also visible. She was asleep on top of an open book and a quill that had recently fallen out of her hand. No one else was in sight. Looking at her you would assume that she never had a broken heart, a girl whose life revolved around schoolwork and grades that never had to feel the pain of love. But you should never judge by what you see.

Her name is Hermione Granger, and although you correctly assume she is a bookworm, she is also suffering a broken heart. Shattered into pieces by her worst enemy, an enemy that she has had ever since her first train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**_Author's Notes- Im sorry that this is so short. im not very good at introductions. I promise the other chapters will be much longer than this._**


	2. sweet misery

It was early in the morning and the sun was just coming over the horizon. Hermione was asleep in her dormitory only to be woken up by her friend Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione! Wake UP! It's Christmas. We have to open Presents!"

Hemione lifted her head slightly and stared groggily at Ginny. Although her vision was a little foggy she could clearly see the outline of her friend and easily see her flaming red hair. She continued to look at Ginny in confusion.

"Hermione, GET ....UP!" her friend repeated as she pulled at her arm.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up." Hermione said forcing her body out of bed.

"Ron and Harry are already up. They are waiting downstairs for us. They want to open presents together...but their getting a bit cranky and they wanted me to come get you. So hurry up and get down to the common room!" Ginny said.

With that Ginny left the dormitory in something short of a run. Hermione stood up, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. Once she could see clearly, she walked out of her dormitory and followed the stairs down to the common room where her friends were waiting for her to arrive.

She looked at them all and smiled. '_They really are a sight.'_ She thought as she walked toward them. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all still in their pajamas and looked like they hadn't showered in months. Ron's astonishing red hair was sticking up at all ends and he looked like he had just gotten off a roller coaster. Harry's hair was matted to the sides and his scar that was shaped like a thunderbolt could be clearly seen.

"Thank you for the morning wake up call. What time is it," she looked at her watch and faked a surprise gasp "5:38 in the morning! You couldn't wait? You couldn't have let me sleep in on our Holliday?" she asked playfully poking Ron's arm.

"Sorry Hermione. I couldn't wait though." He said laughing as she began to tickle his sides.

"Okay then. Lets get started on these then. You already went through the trouble of waking me up, we might as well open them now." Hermione said pointing at the stacks of presents in front of them.

After they all opened their presents they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron had his maroon sweater on and an armful of chocolate frogs with him as they went.

"May I ask why you are bothering to eat those while we are eating breakfast?" Ginny asked her brother in hilarious confusion.

"Well, I wanted to have desert with me. Plus...I'm still hungry after I eat breakfast." He said with his ears turning slightly pink.

"Well, isn't that the point of breakfast...to not be hungry afterwards?" Ginny asked with a bit of a chuckle in her voice.

"Yes...but I get tired of bacon and eggs and I want some chocolate" he said. His ears were getting to become a astonishing shade of red.

They all laughed and sat down at the table with only the annual snowball fight totalk about all breakfast.

"You're going to be in the snowball fight this time aren't you, Hermione?" Harry asked as he began to butter his toast.

"I might...but I might just watch too. I'm not sure." Hermione said remembering the last snowball fight she was in. She was covered from head to toe with melting snow. She didn't know if she wanted to relive an event like that again.

"Come on, Hermione. It won't be that bad. Besides now you know to run from the snowball." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up, Ron. You know very well that I can compete in a snowball fight. I just don't want to spend hours in the shower again like I did last year."

"No matter how long you spend in the shower, Granger, you will never be able to wash the stench of your dirty blood from yourself." Came a drawling voice from behind her.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all stood up at the same time and glared at a boy with blonde hair, and pale gray eyes that showed nothing but bitterness and hate.

"Malfoy. What do you think you're doing over here? You're presence only makes us look bad." Said Ron with as much hate in his voice as he could muster.

Malfoy turned to him with a smirk on his face that he only reserved for Ron. He knew it would get him annoyed.

"What's that weasel? Have you run out of _pathetic_ comebacks again? Well maybe if you had more money you could afford some better ones." Said Malfoy with his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Harry said in return.

With that Malfoy left to sit at his table. He left with the smirk still plastered onto his face.

Hermione turned to her friends and they all sat down to continue their breakfast as they did before Malfoy intruded.

They made their way back to the Gryfindore common room. Hemione sat herself in one of the big, comfortable chairs by the fireplace when Harry and Ron cam in holding a big wrapped present in their hands. Hermione looked up from the fireplace and stared at them in confusion.

"What's that you guys?" she asked tilting her head a little to the side.

"Oh, well Harry and I saw this in a store the last time we were in Hogsmeade and we thought that you might enjoy it. Its from the both of us." Said Ron with a smile on his face.

Hermione smiled widely and took the present and began to unwrap it. When it was finally all unwrapped she looked at it and squealed in joy. It was a notebook that was made of red and gold crushed velvet. At the top it had her initials carved into it. She touched the parchment inside and smiled even wider. The pages felt soft. She looked up at her two friends and stared in amazement.

"This must have cost a fortune. How did you get it?" She asked.

"Well that's not the important thing. What's important is that you like it." Said Harry.

"I love it. Thank you guys." She said as she stood up and hugged them both.

They hugged her back and they both had a look of accomplishment on their faces.

Later that day Hermione gave into her friends and decided to join them in a snowball fight. They left around 6:00 and came back at 10:00 sopping wet from head to toe, and freezing. Although Hermione had to relive her other snowball fight she had to admit that it was a lot of fun. She wanted to turn in for the night desperately but couldn't. She had to patrol the corridors of Hogwarts. It was her duty at night because she was prefect and Ron was always too tired. She bid them good-bye and left the warmth of the common room.

Hermione was gone for about a half an hour when she came to the steps of the Astronomy Tower. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw a light flickering. A rush of panic swept over her as soon as she saw it thinking that something was on fire. She ran to the top of the stairs and saw a fireplace there that had never been there before. She looked at the fire inside it oddly wondering where it had come from. As she stepped closer she whirled around when she heard and loud sound in the corner.

"Who's there?" she said looking at the dark corner. But there was no answer.

She stepped closer to the corner when she saw a figure standing there, a boy about her age, and about a head taller than she. She stood surprised at first and then regained her composure.

"You might as well come out. I can see you." She said in a voice that obviously made her sound like an adult.

"This tower is clear, Granger. Go away." Said a familiar voice.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked recognizing the voice quickly.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows of the corner and looked at her with hate in his eyes.

"I said this tower is clear. You can go away."

Although Malfoy was a prefect as well Hermione couldn't move because curiosity of why Malfoy was there was getting the better of her.

"What are you doing up here?" Hermione asked.

"Why is it you any of your business, Granger? I'm a prefect as well and I have every right to be here."

Hermione looked at him oddly. She had never seen him up close before and had never noticed how handsome he was before. She was blinded by hate for him that she never saw him as anything else but a monster, but now...when she looked into his eyes she saw something else. She saw sadness.

"Why did you make a fireplace, Malfoy?" she asked curiosity in her voice instead of the sound of authority.

"It helps me think." He said quickly.

He looked at her closely now as if trying to see if she was trying to trick him. She had never looked at him like that before. It was a look of curiosity and caring.

Hermione felt a tingle race down her spine as he looked at her harder.

' _What was that' _she wondered.

She immediately knew that it would be best to leave but something was keeping her feet where they were. She didn't know what it was but she knew she had to say something.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

Malfoy looked at her oddly again. Was she trying to make conversation with him? He didn't want her to. He already felt like he was in a puddle of mud just being this close to her.

"That's none of your business, Mudblood!" he said with sneer. All sadness that Hermione saw before in his eyes were gone and replaced with hate.

She shook her head as if wondering how she could have ever thought that he had other feelings other than cruelness in his body.

"I'll never understand you," she said with bitterness "You have everything you ever wanted and still the world hold no joy for you. You treat those who are inferior in your eyes as though they were peasants and you treat others around you as though they are nothing but filthy animals. You have _absolutely_ no consideration for others and you ..."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT ME, MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy interrupted suddenly.

Hermione jumped at his words. She had gotten so mad...so tired of him calling her that name that she walked right up to him and slapped him across the face.

Malfoy stepped back obviously taken aback by her attack. He held his cheek in pain and looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes but she still walked toward him. This time, however, he was ready for the second blow. As she flung he hand toward his face he grabbed it and twisted it to wear she dropped to her knees and moaned in pain. Malfoy leaned down to her ear and whispered to her.

"You have no right to touch my face with your stained hands. Do you understand me?" he asked her.

She began to cry even more but he still held her wrist hard.

"Answer me." He said

She nodded only to make the pain stop. Malfoy was about to let go when he breathed in her scent. It was soft and smelled like strawberries. He lossened his grip enough for her to stand up but he didn't let her go. She stared at him thorough wet eyes and tried to pull her hand away but couldn't.

"Let go." She said through gritted teeth.

He still wouldn't release her hand. Her smell filled his senses and with out thinking he lowered his mouth to hers. She melted into him at once. She felt his arms go around her waist and she felt his tongue against her closed mouth. At once she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. She tasted so good to him. He pushed her to the wall and they continued to kiss. Her hands went up his back and he deepened the kiss. She moaned against him. But once she heard the sound come from her mouth she realized what was happening. She pushed him away and stared at him in surprise.

He stared back at her with wide eyes unable to believe what he had just done. She saw he place her hand on her lips and feel where they had just kissed. Without another word she walked passed him and went down the stairs to her common room without looking back.


	3. A New Game is Played

**_Author's notes: I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. im lad that you like the story. I will update as much as i can. so please be patient. thats the key. enjoy!_**

Hermione woke up in her dormitory the morning after the event in the astronomy tower. She desperately hoped that it was all a dream and none of it had happened. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the common room and saw that she and Ginny were the only people in there. Ginny was still sound asleep. Hermione forced herself out of bed.

She got a shower and got dressed and headed toward the common room. By then all of her friends were up and chatting happily. Hermione smiled when she saw them and she made her way toward the couch.

"Good morning, Hermione" said Ron as she sat down beside her friends.

"Good morning." She answered in return.

"Are you ready to go down to breakfast? We've been waiting for you." Harry said with a friendly smile on his face.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said.

They made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they sat down Hermione looked over at the Slytherine table without thinking. She felt herself give a sigh at the fact that Malfoy wasn't there. She didn't even know that she was holding her breath.

"You going to eat that, Hermione...Hermione?" said Ron.

Hermione took her eyes of the Slytherine table to look at her friend.

"What? Oh...no, you can have it if you want It." Said Hermione not even knowing what food Ron was pointing at.

About five minutes after they began eating Hermione heard the familiar snickering over at the Slytherine table and at once she knew that Malfoy had arrived for breakfast. She didn't look over at him though. She just stared at her plate without moving a muscle.

"Hermione? Are you okay? You look ill." Said Ginny who was staring at Hermione in confusion.

Hermione looked up at her and nodded her head.

"I think I caught something. I have a bit of a stomachache. I think I'll go up to the Hospital Wing. I'll catch you guys later. Okay?" she said.

With that Hermione got up from where she was sitting and headed towards the doors to the great hall. She rounded the corner just outside when she felt herself slam into the last person she wanted to see.

Draco Malfoy sat in his common room waiting for all of his friends to join him so that he didn't have to go to breakfast alone. He didn't want to look at the effing Mudblood he kissed the night before. He couldn't take it. He felt like he had betrayed his house...his family...all purebloods for that matter.

When his friends finally arrived they made their way down to the Great Hall. When they were halfway there he stopped in midstride. Crabbe and Goyle turned to see what was wrong.

"You coming?" asked Goyle in his deep husky voice.

"No. I just remembered that I forgot something in the common room. I'll meet up with you guys later." He said.

Crabbe and Goyle just shrugged their shoulders and made their way to the Great Hall.

Malfoy sighed in relief. He didn't want to deal looking at her even if he was with his friends. He turned around and was about to make his way back to his common room when he thought.

_I can't let that mudblood stop me from eating my breakfast. NO! I won't let her. That's what she wants._ He thought to himself. He turned around immediately only to see someone coming strait towards him. She obviously wasn't looking at where she was going because a few moments later they both crashed into each other and fell to the ground with a one big thump.

Hermione sat up and said she was sorry without even looking into the face of the person she ran into. When he sat up as well she gasped in surprise and tried to get up and leave without him noticing but it was too late.

"Sorry doesn't kill the pain, Granger. You should be begging forgiveness on bended knee." Malfoy said icily.

Hermione looked at him in surprise and then she felt herself get angry.

"Why would I even want to talk to you let alone beg forgiveness. Its disgusting to know that I even touched you." She said hotly.

"That's not what happened last night." Malfoy said with a small smirk on his face.

'_So it wasn't a dream' _thought Hermione in surprise.

She didn't know what to say to Malfoy so she settled on just looking at him. He seemed to know that he got to her so he continued.

"Bet that was the only kiss you're ever going to get in your life, Granger. Not that I wanted to kiss you. That was just a mistake. But I have to say that for a mudblood you aren't that bad at kissing." He said.

Hermione got even madder at the fact that he had called her a mudblood.

"Stop calling me that you _foul, you disgusting, you sad excuse for a human!_" she yelled so loud that it made even Malfoy jump.

He grabbed her arm tightly and said, "What did I say about you saying things like that to me?"

"You deserve it. You're despicable." She said holding back the tears from the pain he was causing her wrist.

"Oh, I'm much more than that." He whispered into her ear.

With that he kissed her yet again and, yet again, he caught her by surprise. He moved his tongue between the creases of her mouth. She tried to keep it closed but something came over her and she opened her mouth slowly allowing his tongue to enter. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her too him. She kissed him back and let out a small but distinct moan from her lips. He smiled against her lips. She let her tongue explore his mouth while she moved her hands to his back and a small bit of electricity shot up her spine.

She moved her hand to his hair as he began to kiss her neck. _'I can't do this. No I won't'_ said a voice. _'but it feels so good'_ said another. Eventually the first voice spoke louder than the second and she pulled away from her enemy. She looked at his eyes and there was no bit of surprise in them like there was the night before, only a smirk upon his lips.

The lips she just kissed so passionately.

She shook her head and backed away. She got up and ran as fast as she could to her common room.

Malfoy just sat there smiling. _'I'm winning.' _Was all he though before walking to the great hall. This thing between him and Granger was now a game. He would tame the bookworm; he would make her his own. He would win this game if it were the last thing he did.


	4. Something she didn't want

**_Authors notes: If these chapters are too small feel free to tell me. i love the reviews so far. i love to hear all of your thoughts on the story. thank you again. Enjoy!_**

Hermione turned in her sleep a week after the second kiss. She felt like he was following her. She couldn't get away. Every morning she would walk to breakfast...he would be there...at potions class...he would be there...no matter where she was he was there. He seemed to know what she was thinking and she didn't like it. She didn't want him to know that she still tasted him in her mouth...she didn't want him to know that she longed for his arms around hers. But he seemed to know. She didn't know how but his expressions said it all.

She had to avoid him. She had to stop looking at him...stop dreaming of him...stop anything that remotely had to do anything with him.

She looked over at the big clock on the left side of the dormitory. It read 10:00 AM. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then got out of bed. She got her shower and made her way downstairs. Harry and Ron were on the couch looking at a Quiddich book that they had recently checked out of the library.

"Good morning, Hermione." Said Harry looking up from the book.

"Good morning, Harry, Ron." She said in reply.

"You ready to head down to breakfast?" asked Ron without looking up from the book.

Hermione nodded and all three of them headed down to the great hall. They sat at their table and Harry and Ron continued their discussion about Quiddich. Hermione rolled her eyes. She began to eat her breakfast when she heard her name.

"Hermione, this Quiddich book needs to go back to the library and me and Ron have to head to Quiddich practice...would you mind returning it for us?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and nodded. She didn't mind returning the book. She had nothing better to do anyway. When she was done with her breakfast she got the book for Ron and Harry and bid them good-bye before heading down to the library. She walked up to Madam Prince and returned their book. When she was done with that she looked down the isles of books until she found the one book that she never got tired of reading.

She pulled down _Hogwarts, a History _from the shelf, found a place to sit, and began to read. She put herself into a trance by reading the words that she didn't even notice someone sit at her table with her. It wasn't until she looked at her watch and was getting ready to go that she noticed him, the one person she wanted to avoid.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. I'm tired of you following me." She said with ice in her voice.

"Well that's not a very nice greeting." He said leaning back in his chair.

"It wasn't meant to be nice. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my common room." She said leaving him alone to sit at the table. What she didn't know was that he followed her to where she was putting the book she was reading back on the shelf. She turned around and almost ran into him again. He was so close. She could smell his cologne. His eyes had a sparkle in the gray that she didn't notice before.

"Please stop following me." She said in a small whisper.

"Oh, you said that so politely. But I don't really want to go. You see I only do what I feel like. And I feel like being here right now." He said as he took a strand of her hair in between her fingers.

"Well, I want you to leave." She said still in a whisper.

He moved a little closer to her but she backed away. She stared at him. She was confused, scared, hopeful and pleased all at the same time. She stood there for what seemed like forever. Her legs began to fall asleep and she felt like she couldn't stand anymore. She thought she was going to fall.

He laughed a hollow laugh. "Don't tell me that you're afraid of me, Granger. After all, aren't Gryfinndors supposed to be brave?"

She didn't say anything she just tried to walk by him but before she could get by he grabbed her arm and made her look at him. His grip was so tight that Hermione was sure that she was going to have a bruise there in the morning. Malfoy bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I know you like the feeling of me kissing you. Why are you running from what you want?" he asked.

"Because I don't like the feeling of _you _kissing me." She said in anger.

Her arm was in pain and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Let go of me, Malfoy." She said.

Malfoy loosened his grip. But he put his other arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. She was prepared this time, however. She pulled away quickly and ran from him. Not knowing exactly where she was going...just so long as it was away from him.

A few weeks had gone by since the library and Hermione had so far avoided Malfoy. She hadn't spoken to him; she hadn't looked at him, or anything. She could have celebrated. She didn't know what had gotten into Malfoy. She just knew that it was a problem.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked as he, Hermione and Ron made their way to potions class.

"Yeah. Just thinking about how horrible it is that we have double potions with the Slytherins again." She said. And this was true. She didn't like the fact that she had to sit for two hours with Malfoy in the same room. He notice her avoiding him and he didn't like it.

"Yeah. Bet Snape is going to set us up with some real winners as partners today." Said Ron sarcastically.

They made their way to the dungeons and sat in the last row so that they didn't have that good a view of Snape.

When Snape entered everything got quite as he began to talk.

"I will be setting up all of you in pairs of two for your potions assignment. You will have it finished by the end of class or I will be taking points away from your houses. Understood? Good. Now...POTTER! You will be partners with Mr. Goyle. WEASLEY! You will be partnered with Mr. Crabbe.... and ...Granger," he said a little too calmly "you will be partnered with Mr. Malfoy."

For the first time in three weeks Hermione looked Malfoy in the face and saw his ever-famous smirk. She closed her eyes and sighed in pain. This was the last thing she wanted.


	5. always hiding

Hermione put her head in her hands and refused to look up when Malfoy sat next to her. She wanted someone to slap her and wake her up from this horrible nightmare. Why did she have to go to the Astronomy tower that night...why did she have to stay and ask questions...why didn't she just leave? All of these questions were running through her mind as she stared at the darkness of her hands.

"We might as well start, Granger. We all know how much you hate to fall behind." Came Malfoy's drawling voice.

Hermione however refused to look up. Refused to give him that satisfaction of whatever he did. She knows that Snape only put them as partners on Malfoy's request.

"Just get out your goddamn ingredients Malfoy. The sooner this is over the better off we will both be." She said as cold as ice.

She didn't even wait for Malfoy to respond she just got her ingredients out of her bag and put them together the way that Snape had directed them to on the board.

"You seem a bit bitter today." Said Malfoy with a bit of laugh behind his voice.

"Just tell me what your up to, Malfoy. Why are you so interested in getting on my nerves? Why do you keep following me?" she asked finally facing him and looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said in a fake innocent voice that was nothing like his own.

"Yes you do." Said Hermione looking back at her potions task at hand.

"You've been avoiding me." Said Malfoy after a few minutes of silence.

"I wonder why?" Hermione retorted in a sarcastic voice while rolling her eyes.

'_Honestly, men are hopeless. You can't get through to them if your life depended on it.'_ Hermione thought as she started to mix her potion.

"Always the tough one aren't you?" Malfoy said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione braving a look at him.

Malfoy stared at her eyes. There was a fire there that he hadn't seen since they had first kissed. He smirked at it. He knew he was getting to her.

"It just means that your act doesn't work on me." He said plainly.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked getting angrier by the second.

"Lets just say that anyone can be broken." He said with a small smirk.

Hermione felt herself go red in the face. She couldn't believe that Malfoy had just said that to her. She bent her face down closer to the cauldron so that Malfoy couldn't see that she was blushing. She felt as though she had a million Goosebumps all over her skin. She sighed before lifting her head away from the cauldron. She looked over at her friends and saw that Harry with his arms across his chest with an angry look upon his face.

She looked down at her feet and then back at the cauldron. She took another deep breath and began to stir her potion again.

After the potions class was over she quickly put her finished potion in a vile and placed it on Snape's desk before leaving the classroom in just short of a run. She met up with Harry and Ron and they walked to lunch together.

"So how was being partnered with Malfoy. Bet you wanted to die." Said Ron to Hermione.

Hermione didn't answer him. She still felt as though she wasn't able to breath. The words that Malfoy had said were still ringing in her ears.

"Hermione?" asked Ron beginning to look a little worried.

Hermione looked up at him and painted on the best smile she could.

"Yes, it was absolutely dreadful." She said. It seemed to be a good enough answer for Ron because he didn't press the subject.

They sat in the Great Hall and began to eat their lunch. They laughed and had fun. When Harry and Ron started up a conversation on Quiddich, however, Hermione turned her attention to the book she had brought with her.

They made their way up to their common room when Hermione said she had to check out a book from the library for her next class. She said good-bye and made her way to the library. She looked among the shelves of books before she came upon the book that she needed.

She made her way toward Madam Prince's desk to check out the book when she heard a weird noise near the back of the library. She turned around and wondered if she should check it out. Curiosity got the better of her and she made her way toward the odd noise.

When she came to the back shelf she saw two students snogging in the corner. She cleared her throat and looked at them. They turned and smiled at her guiltily. She told them to go back to their common rooms before she took away any house points and they left as quickly as possible.

She knew that she should have taken points off right away but she had too much on her mind and decided to be nice. Or maybe it was something else...but she wasn't quite sure. She made her way to the front of the library and checked out the book.

On her way to the common room she saw Malfoy heading towards her. She didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen her yet but she was almost positive that he was following her from lunch. She turned around frantically and then she saw a small corner just big enough to hide her. She ran to it and hid. He walked by but he looked sideways at the place that she was hiding. She didn't know if it was the trick of the light or not but she thought that she saw a smirk form on his face.

She made her way back to the common room after he passed and she ran to the girl's dormitory as fast as she could. She closed the curtains around her and shoved her face into her pillow. She couldn't believe that this had gotten so bad that she actually had to hid in corners to get away from him.


	6. the heart of a lion

**_Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reviewing and i am glad that you like this story so far. School for me will be starting soon so please don't get too used to me updating like mad every day. im sorry to say that you only have few more weeks of that. Please keep you're patience factor in check. lol. enjoy!_**

Hermione made her way down the halls of Hogwarts. She stared at her feet the whole way and when she reached her destination she didn't even understand how she got there. The Headmaster called down all the Prefects to his office and she had to admit that, although Dumbledore and her were friends, she was a bit nervous. She didn't think that she had done anything wrong.

Unless... could the Headmaster know that had happened between her and Malfoy? No...she had successfully avoided Malfoy for a month now. She made it all the way through the month of January without being so much as in range of his nasty comments.

She reached the stone gargoyle that led to his office. Before she could even realize that she didn't know the password it sprung to life and allowed her passage to his office. When she reached it she saw all of the prefects up there in the room with Dumbledore. Including Ron, and the last person she wanted to see...Malfoy.

"Come in miss. Granger. Come in." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Hermione made her way across the room and stood next to Ron who, to her relief, was standing the farthest away from Malfoy.

"Now I know that you are all probably wondering why I called you all down here." Dumbledore began. He looked at them all over his half moon glasses. Hermione hated when he did this. It always made her feel like he was reading her mind.

"As you all know the Valentines Day dance is this weekend. Now I know that there is some interhouse rivalry going on but I wanted this dance to be a symbol of peace. I would like you all to start off that dance by dancing with other prefects...but I don't want them to be from your own houses. For instance," he said boring his eyes into Ron's " Perhaps...Gryfindore Prefects should begin the dance with Slytherine Prefects."

Ron's eyes got, if possible, angrier as he looked away from Dumbledore and stared at Pansy Parkinson in disgust.

He looked back at Dumbledore and said without thinking "You have got to be kidding me!"

Hermione shot a look at Ron before he realized what he had just said. His ears went a little pink and he mumbled "Sorry Professor."

Dumbledore nodded and told them that they were dismissed. Hermione walked down the halls with her head lower than it was before. _'So much for your good efforts, Hermione' _She thought to herself as she made her way back to the common room with Ron.

She walked glumly over to the couch and sat next to Harry who looked at them in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You know that Valentines Day dance this weekend? Well, Dumbledore wants _Peace_ so he is making me dance with PANSY PARKENSON!" Ron said with disgust.

"You should be thankful that you don't have to dance with Malfoy, Ron."

"Wait, Hold on. You're telling me that you have to dance with Pansy...and you have to dance with Malfoy all because you're prefects and Dumbledore wants peace in the school?" Asked Harry to both Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah." Said Ron

Harry burst out laughing and holding his sides.

"It's NOT funny! Your not going to have to listen to some prat call you a mudblood all night!" Said Hermione hotly.

"I'm sorry. It's just such a waist of time and I really think that Dumbledore might be a little too hopeful this time. I mean, the only way Slytherine and Gryfindore are going to be friends is if everyone in the world dies at he same time...in other words...NEVER!" Said Harry still chuckling a little.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She should have known that Harry would laugh. But she knew that he cared and that if Malfoy did try something he would be at her side in a second, Ron too. Although she had to admit that watching Ron rant about dancing with Pansy was a little hilarious.

"Absolutely disgusting! Why would he do that? He knows I hate her!" yelled Ron to practically the whole common room.

"That's why he wants you to dance with her. To set an example." Said Hermione.

"I'm surprised that your not upset that you have to dance with Malfoy." Said Ron

"I am upset. Trust me, he is the last person that I want to open the dance with but I do understand Dumbledore reasoning. Besides, just because I'm upset about doesn't mean that I am going to announce it to the Whole common room AND the Headmaster." Said Hermione as she picked up a book from the table in front of her and began reading.

"You complained to the Headmaster?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron's ears went a deep shade of scarlet.

"Well, you would do the same too, admit it." He said.

"You have a point I guess. I would die." Said Harry.

Hermione Sat in the common room most of the night without moving. She couldn't even read. She had to go patrol the corridors in a few minutes. Harry and Ron went to bed a while ago and all she could do was stare at the fire. She looked at her watch and sighed. She was supposed to leave five minutes ago. She stood up from her chair. She closed her eyes and moved toward the portrait hole. _' Just one tiny step at a time.'_ She told herself.

She reached the outside and opened her eyes. _'See this isn't so hard.'_ She told herself. She walked down the corridors. She made her way down the library corridor and then down the corridors that led to the Ravenclaw portrait hole. She knew she was trying to avoid the astronomy tower afraid that she would see Malfoy again.

She made her way back down the torch lit hall to the library when she heard a noise in the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks and listened hard for any sort of other noise that could tell her what was going on. She heard the noise again. It sounded like a shuffling of feet. Someone was out of bed after hours.

She moved to the corner and stared at the dark outline of the person. She knew who it was automatically.

"Don't you have somewhere else to patrol? Honestly, this _game_ you're playing with yourself is getting old, Malfoy."

"You always were a good lookout weren't you?" He asked still not coming out from the shadows.

"No, you just suck at hiding." She said taking a step back trying to make as much space between her and him as she could.

He stepped out from his hiding place and looked at her through his gray eyes as if he were staring into her soul. He saw some of her curls fall into her face and he saw that her cheeks were a little flushed. For an embarrassed Gryfindore she really was brave to face him.

"You seem to be working hard to avoid me, Granger." He said knowing full well that he was stating the obvious. "You won't even comment when I make fun of you're good for nothing friends."

"I just got tired of hearing the same things over and over again that I stopped wasting my breath on you." She said still backing up until she hit the wall on the other side of the corridor. She couldn't go anywhere and he was still coming closer to her.

He got so close that she could smell his cologne. She closed her eyes trying to think of something else other than the fact that he was playing with the hair that was in front of her ear. Her heart began to race and she tried to control her breathing. She felt him lean up to her ear and whisper, "You can't run forever, Granger. You have to get this close at the dance anyway. You might as well get used to it." Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

He leaned back and Hermione opened her eyes and watched him turn and leave. She let out a long sigh and ran back to the common room dreading the fact that Malfoy had once again get to her. _'Damn! He knows how to get on a girls nerves.'_ She thought before she fell asleep.


	7. Let the Dance Begin

Hermione looked at the ceiling as she was laying on the couch in the common room. It was the day of the dance and she was dreading every minute. It was a time like this when she wished that she wasn't good at school that way she wouldn't have been made prefect and wouldn't have to dance with Malfoy tonight. She sighed just as Ginny came in from the portrait hole.

She walked up to Hermione and smiled.

"I take it that you aren't looking forward to dancing with Malfoy tonight, huh?" she said.

Hermione looked at her and shook her head.

"Would you want to dance with someone who judges you by what blood you have? He acts all high and mighty when really his personality is that of a frog." She said sighing again.

Ginny passed her some food that she brought up from the great hall. They ate in the common room and talked.

"You know there is always something good that can come out of this" Ginny said as she shoved food in her mouth.

"And what's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, how about this. I'll help you get ready for the dance. And when you walk onto the dance floor he'll be so amazed that he won't be able to say anything. Show him the true Hermione. Make him beg." She said with a somewhat dreamy look in her eyes.

Hermione smiled at the idea. She could use a night away from his snide comments. But did she really want to go through that much work for Malfoy? Then again it is only one dance. The rest of the night she could spend with Harry and Ron...right?

"Okay. Sounds good." Hermione told Ginny with a smile.

And with that they made their way to the girl's bathroom and started to work with what they were going to do for the dance.

The day went by with little ease. Ginny did Hermione's hair and make-up. Ginny used what felt like mounds of hair shining potion in her hair, and wouldn't even let her look at herself until she was done.

Hermione put on her dress robes at the end and walked up to the mirror to see what she looked like. When she saw herself she gasped. She looked even better than she did when she went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum in her fourth year. She walked up closely to the mirror. She was wearing dress robes of deep green and her shoes matched. Her make-up was done wonderfully. It accented her eyes and it let the light and dark browns come out even more than usual. Her hair wasn't a mess of untamed curls anymore. They were soft and organized curls. There wasn't anymore frizz, either. Ginny put a headband in her hair that was lined with crystals.

Hermione touched her face and smiled. She couldn't believe that she was looking at herself in the mirror. She was so happy that she did this. Dancing with Malfoy was momentarily forgotten as she turned around in front of the mirror. Even she had to admit that she was beautiful.

She smiled at Ginny, thanked her and hugged her. She couldn't believe she was going to the dance looking so amazing.

Once Ginny was ready they made their way to the common room and met up with Harry and Ron. When they saw Hermione they all were amazed.

"WOW! Hermione...you look...GREAT!" said Ron staring at her.

"Yeah, you look amazing." Said Harry beaming at his friend.

"Thank you guys. You're so sweet." Hermione said happily.

They made their way to the Great Hall for the dance. They were all talking happily. Hermione even forgot that she had to dance with Malfoy for a while. They walked into the Great Hall and stood amazed. It was darkened and had tiny little lights floating all around, enough to see the people around you. There was music playing and everyone was busy looking for his or her dates.

"WOW! They really went all out this year." Said Ron.

Hermione stood mesmerized at the scene before her that she didn't even notice Malfoy come up and stand beside her.

"Granger?" He asked in a voice unlike any Hermione had ever heard come out of his mouth.

She turned and looked at him. He was wearing all black and his hair lay gracefully at the sides of his face. He looked...there was no other word for it...handsome. More handsome then usual that is.

"Hello, Malfoy." She said trying to keep her composure.

"You look..." he began.

"She looks what?" interrupted Ron who was stepping out in front of Hermione.

Malfoy looked at him and then looked at Harry, who was standing behind Hermione. He gave each of them a look of loathing before turning around and leaving. Hermione was staring at the spot where he stood a few moments ago unable to speak. She saw something in his eyes that she never saw there before. And she was sure that, before Ron interrupted, that he was about to tell her that she looked good.

She smiled to herself and walked into the Great Hall. She and Ron met up with professor Dumbledore along with the other Prefects. Hermione took a sideways glance at Malfoy and smiled to herself. _'He may be cruel and evil...but at least he's handsome.'_ She thought to herself.

"Okay, you will all pair up with your partners, please." He said.

Hermione watched Ron move over to Pansy with pure loathing on his face. She laughed to herself. Watching Ron get mad always made her laugh for some reason. Not a mean laugh. She just thought that the way he showed his emotions was funny.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around and looked at Malfoy.

"You ready, Granger?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

They made their way to the middle of the dace floor and heard Dumbledore's voice once they reached it.

"Let the dance...begin." He said loudly. Suddenly the music started to play and Malfoy began to guide Hermione on the dance floor.

**_Author's Notes: I love cliffhangers. they always leave you wanting more. i hope you liked this chapter and please review. i love to hear from all of you._**


	8. The life of the party

**_Author's Notes: Thank you to all of those who reviewed. i apologise for leaving a cliffhanger last time. i learned that you all didn't appreciate it. lol. i hope that you all like this chapter. please review! ENJOY!_**

Hermione looked everywhere, while they were dancing, except at Malfoy. She was too nervous. She looked at all the Slytherines and Gryfindores and saw them pointing and whispering to each other. She soon thought that this was a big mistake. She looked at Dumbledore and saw him smiling at her and nodding. For some reason that was all she needed to know that this was the right thing to do. She was working towards school unity. It wasn't wrong. It wasn't like her and Malfoy were dating.

She turned her head and looked at Malfoy. He was looking over at the food table and laughing to himself. She turned her head and saw Crabbe and Goyle putting liquor in the punch. She gasped and moved to go and stop them but Malfoy held her closer and stopped her moving.

"Don't." was all he told her.

"They can't put alcohol in the beverages, Malfoy! I don't care if they are you're friends the whole place will be as high as a kite if I don't stop them." She replied.

"Look, just let them have some fun." He said looking into her eyes.

It was at that moment that Hermione felt something she never did before. She looked into his eyes and felt weak in the knees. Her heart began to race and all she wanted to do was stay like this forever. Stay looking into his eyes forever.

"Fi...fine. But if I get into trouble because of this I'm going to make sure that the headmaster knows you didn't stop them either." Said Hermione trying to hide what she was feeling.

They danced till the song was over and then broke free. Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron and they began to talk for a while.

"How was dancing with the enemy?" asked Harry with a chuckle.

"Not fun at all!" said Ron in exasperation.

"I wonder why?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Seriously, she kept stepping on my foot! And then she laughed!" He said in almost a scream.

While Harry and Ron were talking to each other about Pansy Hermione was looking over at Malfoy who was now dancing with Pansy. She frowned. Then shook her head.

'NO! I'm not jealous am I? No. That's insane. Preposterous. But he is cute...NO! Stop that Hermione. You hate him. But...maybe I don't hate him.'

Hermione absentmindedly headed toward the punch bowl and took at big drink of punch without realizing there was alcohol in it. It wasn't until about ten drinks later that she remembered and by then it was too late. She was already feeling the effects of the liquor in her system.

She walked as steadily as she could to Harry.

"Harry...I'm not feeeeeeellllling well. I think that I ssssssshould go to the commmmmon roooooom." She said slurring her words a bit.

"Okay, you don't look to well either. Take rest. I'll check on you in the morning okay?" Harry told her.

Hermione nodded her head and walked out of the Great hall. She didn't go to the common room though. She went outside on the castle grounds and fell into a nearby garden.

* * *

Malfoy saw Hermione head toward the punch bowl and laughed to himself.

'_What does Granger think she's playing at?' _He wondered as he saw her take one drink and then another.

"What is so funny, Draco?" Pansy asked when Malfoy started to laugh.

He looked at her and shook his head. "Nothing."

He looked back at Hermione and saw her walk oddly towards Potter. She told him something and then left.

'_What in the world?'_ He wondered.

He let go of Pansy and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall and out onto the Hogwarts Grounds where he saw her fall into the nearby garden.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes and felt like she was about to fall asleep when she heard someone enter the garden. She opened her eyes and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her with a small smile on his face.

"I didn't know you liked to get drunk at parties, Granger. If I knew that I would have invited you to some of mine." He said with a small chuckle.

Hermione stared at him oddly. His gray eyes were sparkling against the moonlight. He looked like an angel.

'_Did he just say that I was drunk?'_ she asked herself.

"I am most ccccccceeertainly not _drunk_. I don't get drunk." She told him slurring her words, and giving herself away.

"Believe me Granger. I know what drunk is like and you are, if anything, drunk." He told her as he bend down, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to her feet.

Once he pulled her up though she swayed and fell into his chest. He grabbed her waist to steady her. She looked up at him through glassy eyes. "You have really pretty eyes, you know that, Draco?" she told him.

He stared at her oddly. _'Did Granger just call me by my first name?'_

"Thank you." He said uncomfortably.

She still looked at him. He knew that she didn't know what she was saying. He still held her by the waist. She lifted her hand and touched his cheek. She moved her hand down to his chest and looked at him surprised.

"You look good in black." She said.

He looked at her hand on his chest. He felt oddly uncomfortable. He looked back at her and stared into her eyes. She looked really good tonight. Her hair was done perfectly...her make-up was done wonderfully. She didn't look like the Granger he once knew. She looked like someone he could see himself with.

He heard her breath against him and it made him shiver. Then without thinking he bent down and kissed her. She melted into him at once. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entry. He kissed her deeply. She ran her hands up and down his back lightly with her fingers as he began to move to her neck.

She sighed as he did and it made him want her more. He moved back to her mouth and kissed her harshly. They both fell to the garden floor and kissed even more. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed his earlobe. She moved to his neck. They kissed passionately for what felt like forever. He was in the middle of kissingher neck when he whispered to her.

"I think maybe we should head back in.," he said. He felt like he was doing a crime. She was too innocent to take advantage of.

On their way back into the castle Hermione passed out into his arms and he didn't know that to do. He went back outside and grabbed his broomstick. She flew her up to the Gryfindore tower to the window that led to the girl's dormitory. He opened it and set her on her bed. He looked at her for a few moments and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight...Hermione." He whispered.

Then he left out the window. The night that just happened was still playing in his head.


	9. he sees what she feels

**_Author's Notes: Thank you to all of those who updated. i am happy that you like my story. i hope you like this chapter and plese continue updating. ENJOY!_**

Draco lay on his bed and stared at the canopy. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had kissed Hermione before but something happened tonight. Before it was a game but now..._'NO! I can't like her! She's a bloody Gryfindore! But she was so beautiful...even if she was drunk.'_

Draco ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He closed his eyes and didn't open them till 1:00 in the afternoon the next day.

He looked over at the clock on the wall and sat up. He got a shower and went down to the Great Hall to get some lunch. He walked in and sat down and absentmindedly looked over at the Gryfindore table. Hermione was sitting with Potter and Weasley but she wasn't laughing like usual. She was holding her head and massaging her temples.

'_That's what you get for drinking, Granger. One big hangover.'_ He thought as he began to eat.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with a headache to match a hurricane. She closed her eyes and held her head. She had never felt anything like it. And worst of all she couldn't even remember how she got in her dormitory. She shook her head.

She looked at the clock on the wall. IT was 12:55. she got up, took a shower and walked down to lunch. When she walked in she saw Harry and Ron eating and talking. She sat down next to them.

"You okay Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"No. I have a huge headache." She said.

"Oh...did you drink the punch last night?" Harry asked.

"Yeah...why?" she asked them both confused.

"Some bloody idiot contaminated it last night. The whole dance was a nuthouse by the end. We're just lucky that we didn't drink any." Said Ron.

Hermione groaned. She rubbed her Temples trying to make the pain go away when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned and saw Malfoy looking at her. She shook her head but when she looked at him again he was talking to his friends and eating.

* * *

Hermione got ready to go out on her late corridor checks when Ron stopped her.

"I can do it tonight if you don't feel up to it Hermione." He said.

Hermione smiled at him and shook her head.

"It's okay Ron. I don't have the headache anymore and I feel as good as new. You just go to bed alright."

Ron nodded and headed back up to his dormitory. Hermione exited the common room and wandered the corridors. She surprised herself when she stopped in front of the staircase that led up to the Astronomy Tower. She didn't even know how she got there.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked up to the top of the tower. It was empty and the moonlight was shining through the windows. She opened one of the windows and stared at the stars. It was a beautiful night and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Found your way back here I see." Said a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned around suddenly and saw Draco standing at the top of the staircase.

"Malfoy!" she said suddenly.

"That's not what you called me last night." She said with a smirk.

"What?" she asked him.

"Do you remember anything from last night, Hermione?" he asked knowing full well that he had said her first name.

"What?" she asked surprised that he called her by her first name.

He walked closer to her and suddenly all the memories came back. The kisses they shared...what he did when he found her in the garden...how he brought her back to her dormitory.

"Oh my gosh," she said, "I remember now."

Draco nodded and stepped closer to her even more. She stared at him but didn't back away. He came so close that she could smell him. She closed her eyes and let it take over her senses. She opened them again and looked into his eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me last night if...if you hate me?" she said just above a whisper.

He placed his hand on her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I could never hate you, Hermione."

She closed her eyes. She wanted to kiss him so bad. But she shouldn't. It's Malfoy.

Draco could see that she was trying to control her breathing but he could also tell that it wasn't working. He smirked. He ran his hands through her hair and saw her open her eyes.

She stared at him. His blonde hair hung loosely at the sides. She didn't know why but she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Why are you calling me Hermione?" she asked.

He laughed a little.

"Because it's your name." He said.

"You know what I mean, Draco." She said.

"Why are you calling me Draco?" he asked.

"I...well...I...I don't know." She stammered.

"Exactly." He said.

He bent down and kissed her lips. She sighed and opened her mouth slightly. His familiar taste entered her mouth and she sighed into him. She smiled against her lips and began to kiss down her neck where she let out an uncontrollable moan. He moved back to her mouth and pushed her against the wall.

She ran her fingers lightly up and down his back. She felt a spark of electricity shoot up her spine. She moved her hands to his hair and he started to kiss the back of her ear. She felt like she was going to fall. She couldn't feel her legs anymore. As if reading her mind Draco wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her.

"Draco." She whispered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I...I..." she said.

Draco seemed to know that she was going to say that she loved him. So he whispered to her before she could say it.

"I know."

She kissed him deeply and felt her whole world fade away instantly.


	10. Hidin in the hallways

**_Author's Notes: I am so sorry for all of the confusion. In the last chapter Hermione did not acually say that she loved Draco...he only thought that that's she was going to say. I have made this chapter to clear that up. i am sorry once again for the confusion. please review this chapter. Enjoy!_**

Hermione lay on her bed wondering what had just happened. How did that come to be? This wasn't right. HE WAS FREKIN' DRACO MALFOY! She closed her eyes and sighed. What did he mean when he said 'I know'? What did he think she was going to say? This was all a little too confusing.

* * *

The next day Hermione woke up and went to breakfast with Harry and Ron before their first class.  
  
"I still can't believe that Dumbledore hasn't done anything to find out who got everyone wasted at the dance." Said Ron.  
  
"Maybe it something even he can't figure out." Said Harry.  
  
"Harry, if he can find out that Sirius was innocent, What Voldemort wants with Harry, That Lupin didn't really let Sirus in the school in third year, and everything else that has threatened out lives then he can find out who put some liquor in punch!" Said Ron.  
  
Hermione laughed with her friends that rest of breakfast and then headed toward Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione sat in the back with Harry and Ron. She pulled out her book and began to take notes as the teacher had instructed and then was the first to do the spell that they were learning correctly.  
  
They headed down to lunch afterwards. Halfway there Hermione's bag broke and everything in it spilled to the ground.  
  
"What in the world?" Hermione said surprised.  
  
"Do you want us to help?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, no it's okay. I think Ron would die if he didn't get his food. Go on. Ill meet up with you later." She said  
  
Harry nodded and left to the great hall with Ron. Hermione started to pick p her things. 'How in the world did this happen? This bag was brand new!' Hermione thought as she magically repaired that bag and put her stuff back in it. She stood up and began to head to the Great Hall when she felt an arm pull her into a nearby room.  
  
When she was in the room everything was dark and she couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
  
"Calm down, Granger. It's just me" came Malfoy's voice in the dark.  
  
"Draco?" she asked?  
  
"You were expecting someone else to pull you into an empty room?" she said as he lit the tip of his wand so he could see clearly.  
  
"Well…I…no." she said stammering a bit.  
  
"Look Malfoy I think we should talk before…" she couldn't finish her sentence because Draco kissed her.  
  
She almost fell backward in surprise that Draco had to put his arms around her waist to steady her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pushed her against the wall and began to kiss up and down her neck.  
  
"Draco…look…I…I…" she said through gasps of breath.  
  
"I know." He said the same way that he said it last night.  
  
"You know what?" she asked him.  
  
Draco looked up at her quizzically and said, " I know that you love me."  
  
It took Hermione a while to let what he said sink in. 'He thinks I LOVE him?' she thought.  
  
"Draco…when did I say that?" she asked.  
  
"Last night." He said.  
  
"I didn't say that last night." She said.  
  
Draco looked at her oddly for a moment. 'Oh thank GOD! She doesn't love me. But then why was I so excited when I thought that that was what she was going to say? I don't love her…Do I?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Draco I am so sorry if I gave you the wrong signals. I mean I like you. I really like you but…" again she was interrupted be Draco kissing her.  
  
"I don't care." He said against her lips.  
  
"You don't care?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Just so long as you like me." He said and he began to kiss her neck and behind her ear. Hermione went weak in the knees again. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
Hermione walked up to the Great Hall and sat next to her friends.  
  
"What took you, Hermione?" asked Ron with his face stuffed full of food.  
"Ink got all over my books and I wanted to clean it all up." She lied.  
  
"Oh…okay? Why didn't you just use magic?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I did." Hermione said.  
  
"But it took you a long time?" he said getting confused.  
  
"Exactly." She said.  
  
Ron shook his head and began to eat some more.  
  
Hermione made her way down the corridors that night and reached the library. She opened the doors and made her way down the isles of books. She stopped in front of the book she needed and took it off the shelf. Just as she was about to open it she heard a huge explosion just outside.  
  
"What?" she asked herself as she ran to the doors of the library.  
  
She tried to open on e of the door but it refused to open. She pulled hard on all the doors but none would budge.  
  
"Oh come on!" she yelled. She kept pulling on the doors until she was tired. She tried the Alohamora spell but it wouldn't work. She walked back to one of the tables and sat down. Well, if she was going to be trapped in a room at least it was the library. She heard a loud noise suddenly inside the library and it made her jump to her feet and whirl around.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked. And she saw a shadow begin to creep toward her. She backed up to the wall in fear but still the shadow continued to come toward her. 


	11. a short drop and a sudden stop

**_Author's notes: Sorry this took me so long to update. my muse left for a short while but came back suprisingly while i was watching "Secret Window". So please review and tell mw what you think. ENJOY!_**

Hermione slid down to the floor in fear. Her mind went around in circles trying to think of any exits she could get to without getting hurt. She rocked back and fourth thinking.

Hermione leaned up against the window when she heard thunder and saw lightning flash lighting that the whole library to a bright white. All of the sudden the light went out and the shadow that was slowly coming towards her disappeared in to the darkness of the room. She moved her hand ready to take her wand out of her pocket when she felt someone push her into the window behind her.

She fell backwards with such force that she broke the window and the next thing she knew was she was dangling from the ledge with her hands slipping. She screamed for help but no one was around to hear.

'_Please don't let me fall. Let someone come. Let someone hear me. Anyone! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' _was all that was repeating in her head. She continued to scream for help and she felt tears stream down her face.

She closed her eyes wishing someone would hear her voice over the sounds of the raging storm around her. Her hands began to sweat and her arms began to ache. She said her last prayers hoping for someone to come and save her.

When she was ready to except the end she felt a tug around her waist and a voice she barely recognized. She felt like she was flying next minute holding on to something tightly. Her eyes were still closed and her mind was in a fog. But she did seem to know that she was saved. She didn't feel the hard hit of the ground when she let go of the ledge and she didn't think she was dead for she was holding on to something tightly. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

* * *

Draco was flying on his broom flying around the Qudditch Stadium when he felt a small raindrop on his cheek. Soon there was a down poor and he was soaked. He got off his broom and headed for the Castle when he heard a small scream. HE turned around but when he did there was a flash of lightning and he thought that he better run in.

He was just under the library when he felt something sharp stab into his foot. He lifted his food and saw it bleeding like mad.

"Damn it!" he yelled before looking down.

Scattered across the grass was all kinds of huge shards of glass. He picked one up and stared at it. He then looked up and got the biggest shock of his life. Someone was dangling from the ledge under the library window. The window was broken and the person was screaming for help.

Without a second thought he got back on his broom and flew up to the window. He grabbed the person and pulled her on his broom. When he looked at her face all the blood had drained from his head to his feet. It was the last person he expected. It was Hermione.

Her back was all torn up and bloody from scratching the broken glass when she fell out of the window and tears were streaming down her face.

"I got you. Don't worry. It's going to be okay." He said trying to make her feel better, but he didn't think that she could here to well through the thunder. Her eyes were closed tight and she grabbed onto him tightly.

He flew away from the wreck. A few seconds later he heard her gasp and hold onto him tighter. He turned his head a bit and saw that her eyes were open and staring at the ground in shock fear and amazement.

"You okay?" he yelled over the thunder. She looked at him wide eyed for a second before responding.

"I...I don't like heights much."

"No wonder you don't like to fly." He said

"It's not really the flying...its more the going head first into the ground part that scares me." She said still holding onto him tightly.

Draco nodded and flew her to the ground where she got off and stumbled to the ground. Her back was still bleeding fiercely and she could hardly move. He picked her up and carried her to the arch in front of the main doors so that she would be out of the rain.

He looked at her back and felt it lightly so that it wouldn't hurt her.

"Shit Hermione. You're banged up pretty bad." He said not even thinking about the fact that he said her first name.

"Well spotted." She replied laying on the ground unable to move.

He looked at the back of her head in wonder.

"Can you move?" he asked.

"No...I mean I can but hurts pretty bloody bad." She said with a bit of strain in her voice.

He looked out to the grounds not really expecting to see anything. He looked back at her and asked, "What happened?" but she didn't answer.

He turned her head over and saw at once that she passed out. Blood was still coming out of her back.

Draco took off his cloak and wrapped it around her trying to think of what he could do. He could try a healing charm but he wasn't supposed to learn those till 7th year. It would probably make her bleed even more if he tried it. He swore under his breath. He looked around again. No one was around to help him.

He looked back down at her and sighed. He bent down and picked her up carefully trying not to hurt her even more. He made it to the entrance hall when he realized that he didn't know where the Gryffindor common room was. He started to look around for someone who knew but no one was up. Then he thought all hell would break loose if he came up to where saint potter was with a bleeding Hermione in his arms.

He looked down at Hermione and said to her limp body, "You really know how to make things difficult don't you."

He decided to carefully take her to his common room without anyone noticing. He made it to the portrait hole.

"Password" the portrait said in a bore sort of voice.

"Pureblood" Draco replied.

The portrait hole swung open and he looked in to make sure no one was around before he entered. He couldn't very well take her to the dormitories so he went to the side wall and said a few well chosen words that his father had taught him and he made an extra room that only he would be able to see. He went in and said a few more words and a bedroom with a bathroom and nightstand appeared.

He walked over to the bed and set her down on it. He looked at her back and closed his eyes. He said a few more spells and a first aid kit appeared. His mother had taught him how to use muggle bandages when he was young so he knew how to take care of her back. He closed his eyes and sighed nervously before he began to undo her robes. When her back was fully shown he felt like he was going to throw up.

It was all bloody and had different shards of glass stuck in her. He used his wand to clear the glass and the blood so he could see it the cuts clearly. By the look of them he could tell she was going to have a few scars.

He began to wrap her back up. When he was done it was really late and he felt sleep taking over him. He looked up at her shoulders. They were the only part of her that wasn't all cut up. He touched the creamy white skin and, for the first time in a few weeks, he smiled. Her skin was soft and beautiful. He turned her over and touched her face. She seemed so beautiful.

As he began to feel under her chin her eyes fluttered a bit before she opened them. She looked at him for a second then she began to take in her surroundings. She looked back at Draco and asked, "Where are we?"

"We are in the Slytherin dormitory. No one knows you're here. I made a room that only you and I can see so don't worry." He replied not taking his hand away from her face.

She just looked at him and then she trued to sit up but the pain in her back was too unbearable.

"Sit still. You are banged up pretty bad. What happened?" he asked.

Hermione thought for a moment and then remembered what happened in the library. She remembered how it went all dark, she remembered the shadow coming towards her, she remembered someone pushing her.

She looked up at Draco hesitating or a moment. Then she replied, "someone pushed me out the library window."

Draco stared at her momentarily stunned.

"Someone pushed you," he repeated, "Who?"

"I don't know. The lights went out." She said quietly.

He looked at her not able to believe his ears. He had only just realized that his hand was still on her face when she closed her eyes and sighed. His breath caught in his throat and he felt the heat going to his face. He felt like the blood in his veins was boiling.

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Why did you save me, Draco?" she asked.

"Well, you didn't expect me to leave you there and die, did you?" he asked with a chuckle.

She smiled at the sound of his laugh. It wasn't like it normally was. Normally it was cold and hateful but now it boomed loudly with joy and his facial features changed a bit. He looked even more handsome then usual.

"I like you're laugh." She said.

"Thank you," He replied awkwardly, "I think you should get some sleep. You're going to need it." He said getting up and getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she watched him head towards the door.

"Bed." Her replied.

"Don't leave me in here, please. I don't want to be alone in the Slytherin common room, no offense." She said.

He looked at her hesitantly. Then he nodded and walked towards her.

"Okay, I'll stay in here tonight. Just let me go change." He said.

He went into the bathroom that he had created for her to change.

* * *

Hermione laid back a bit and sighed. She didn't know why she asked Draco to stay but she really didn't want to be in the Slytherin common room alone. She forced herself to sit up a bit so she could grab her wand from her cloak pocket. She took it and performed a pain healing charm so that she could actually move around.

She stood up and pointed her wand at her bed and magically got pajamas for the night. They were silky blue with a bit of a shine to them. She hurried and tried to put them on before Draco came out but what she didn't know was that Draco came out just in time. He opened the door and his eyes widened. He closed them quickly and went back in the bathroom before she would notice.

'_HOLY SHIT!'_ he thought.

When her heard her getting under the covers he calmed himself and walked out to her. He got in the bed with her and turned out the light. He felt her situating herself next to him and he turned to look at her. The moonlight was shining on her face and her eyes were closed and she was faced towards him. He looked at her amazed at how pretty she was.

"Good night" he whispered to her.

She opened her eyes to look at him. She was surprised that he had said that. She then smiled at him with her eyes sparkling.

"Good night, Draco." She said and then surprised herself and him by kissing him on the cheek.

He looked a bit taken aback and said, "What was that for?"

"That was for saving my life." She said placing her hand on his cheek.

He closed his eyes and sighed at her warm touch. He opened them and saw her eyes looking into his.

"Thank you for tonight." She said.

He nodded. She began to pull her hand away when he took it in his own. She looked at him and smiled. She ran his thumb up and down her hand and watch her exhale slowly. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly. She opened her mouth slowly and allowed him to come in. he kissed her more forcefully and ran his hands through her hair.

She began to kiss down his neck and he let out a small sigh. He kissed her lips again tasting her entire mouth. He began to kiss her neck and collarbone. She let out a small whimper and that was all he needed to lose himself completely to her. Although he didn't want to admit it he knew at that moment what love really felt like.


	12. The warning

**_Author's Notes: I apologise so much for taking so long to update. things happened though. i have an excuse. my muse left for a short while but when it came back my sister ended up in the hospital. i have to say i didn't feel much like writing. i apologise. please read and enjoy and as always please review!_******

Hermione stared at the canopy of the bed while listening to the water running from the shower in the bathroom. She thought about the previous night. She thought about what had happened. Someone had pushed her out of a window. Someone had tried to kill her. She sighed deeply and sat up but soon felt a shot of mind numbing pain. Her pain killing charm had obviously worn off while she was asleep. She closed her eyes trying to will the stars in her eyes to fade. She had never felt anything so horrible before.

She tried to reach for her wand on the nightstand but as soon as she lifted her arm she felt like she was going to pass out. Her eyes began to water when she heard the bathroom door open and saw Draco come out. he walked over to her quickly with a look of worry on his face.

"Hermione. What do you think you are doing? You are in no condition to do anything. I still have to reapply the bandages." He said.

Hermione just nodded as he flipped her on her stomach gently and began to take off the old bandages he put on her the night before and put on fresh ones. His hands were gentle against her soft skin he marveled at the creamy color. When he was done her gently flipped her over again and looked into her eyes. She stared back at him through her chocolate colored eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for everything, Draco." She said.

He smiled back and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently before pulling her away.

"I think it's best if we get you out of here now before anyone notices you are here." He said.

Hermione nodded and sat up slowly pain once again going up her spine. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a small scream. Draco looked at her through worried eyes and grabbed his wand and performed a pain killing charm. She fell forward into his chest afterwards. He put his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him not knowing what to think. How could she have hated the person in front of her for so long?

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips again and she melted into his touch. She sighed gently before pulling away.

"You keep that up and I won't leave." She said with a smile.

"Don't tempt me." He said playfully.

She giggled a bit and stood up. She got dressed and put on her robes. Malfoy led her through the empty Slytherin common room and they left through the portrait hole. He kissed her one last time before she turned around but then he stopped her.

"Meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight. I want to see you again. "He said.

Hermione nodded and hurried off to her common room. When she entered she noticed that no one else was up. She sighed with a bit of relief and began to make her way to the girls dormitories when she heard a voice from one of the chairs near the fireplace.

"Where have you been, Hermione?"

She turned around startled and then saw Harry sitting in the chair that she had obviously failed to look at on her way in.

"Harry! Oh I didn't see you there. You gave me a bit of a fright." She said.

"Where have you been, Hermione." Harry repeated.

"Me! Oh I was...I was in...I was in the hospital wing." She said.

"The hospital wing," Harry repeated, "for what?"

"I fell in the library and got a few nasty cuts that's all...but I'm better now." She said.

Harry looked at her in surprise and a bit of worry.

"Let me see the cuts." He said.

Hermione walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. She lifted up her robes and showed him the blood stained bandages on her back. He put a gentle hand on them and looked a little scared.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"Well, now don't get upset, Harry, but someone pushed me out of the library window last night." she said.

"What! Hermione...this is big...who did it?" Harry asked turning her around to look her in the eyes.

"I don't know Harry. The lights were out," she said.

"Hermione, why didn't you go strait to professor Dumbledore?" He asked.

"Look Harry please don't tell Ron...I don't want him to worry too." She said knowing full well that she hadn't answered his question.

Harry opened his mouth looking like he would very much like to object but at that moment Ron came down the stairs and with one look at Hermione's face Harry nodded in promise not to tell Ron.

She went through the rest of the day with Harry giving her worried glances and keeping extra close to her. She thought it was sweet that he cared at first but by the end of the day she found it a little annoying that he wouldn't leave her alone. She found herself looking forward to meeting Draco in the astronomy tower. The one place Harry wouldn't be following her to.

When the time came for her to leave she told Harry and Ron that she was going to patrol the halls and left. She walked strait to the Astronomy tower without looking back. When she made it to the top she saw Draco standing before her smiling.

She walked up to him and before she could even say hi she felt his lips against hers. She felt his arms go around her waist and she felt her head begin to swim. When he pulled away she was flushed but still happy.

"Hello to you too." She whispered.

"I couldn't help it. You look so amazing tonight." He said and they took a seat on the floor. Hermione looked around the tower and her eyes fell upon a fireplace.

"Did you make that?" she asked.

"Yeah. It was a bit cold up here." He said leaning his head back to the wall.

Hermione nodded in understanding and she scooted over closer to Draco. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head into his chest. She closed her eyes enjoying every minute of this.

"How is your back?" he asked her.

"Never been better." She said in just above a whisper.

Draco smiled a bit and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever when Hermione realized that it was getting late.

"I better get going." She said

They both stood up and before Hermione could take a step Draco took her in his arms again and pulled her into the best kiss they had ever shared. All the passion that she was feeling was flowing into him. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest as his tongue found it's way to hers. He pushed her to the wall and began to kiss down her neck as she gently whispered three small words in his ear that made him, if possible, love her more.

"I love you."

Draco kissed up her cheek and licked her earlobe gently before whispering "And I you."

Hermione would have loved to stay like that forever but she had to go. She bid Draco good night before leaving. Draco stood rooted to the spot. He was about to leave when her heard a faint pop. He turned around and almost fell back in surprise when he saw his father s face in the fire.

"Draco! I am VERY disappointed in you. How could you do this to me? To our family name? Its deceitfulness Draco and I will not have it in out family name!" he yelled.

Draco moved closer to the fire all realization coming to him.

"It was you wasn't it. You pushed her out of the window! YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!" he said anger running through him.

"I knew I wasn't going to kill her. If I wanted to I would have used an unforgivable curse. No I did it as a warning." Said Lucius Malfoy.

"Warning?" Draco repeated.

"Yes a warning. You are never to see her again...never touch her tainted lips or I will kill her. And it will be a very very painful death.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Because she is the enemy Draco! You have your warning. Stay away from her of she will be killed."

With that there was another pop and Draco's father vanished. He stared at the fireplace in disbelief. He didn't doubt that his father would kill her. His father had tried to kill him once after all. He knew what he had to do. And he knew it would be painful to do let alone watch...but it would in turn save her life.


	13. first love, First heartbreak

**_Author's notes- thank you to all of you who have reviewd. i know that we have reached a sad part of the story but if you read the title you will see that this will have some sad parts. this is not the last chapter so please wait for more updates. Oh yeah...and as always...please review AND ENJOY!_**

_She's his yellow brick road  
Leading him on  
And letting him go as far as she lets him go  
Going down to nowhere_

_She puts on her make-up  
The same way she did yesterday  
Hoping everything's the same  
But everything has changed_

_In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to at night----Michelle Branch_

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling light and happy. She felt like she could do anything. Although she still couldn't believe that she loved her best friends enemy she knew that it would work out somehow.

She got out of bed and took a shower. She got ready and made her way to the common room to where Harry and Ron were sitting involved in a chess game. She sat down on the couch watching them smiling. Everything seemed so perfect. She always thought that people who acted all happy and claiming that they were in love were just people who read one too many romance novels but now she knew what they meant. You couldn't help but smile at the small things.

Harry suddenly looked up and smiled at her.

"You seem happy, Hermione." He said with a bit of a chuckle.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled even wider.

"I am. I got a good nights sleep and I'm ready for breakfast when you guys are."

"Check Mate!" yelled Ron suddenly.

Both Harry and Ron looked at him and laughed.

"I guess we are ready then." Said Harry.

They made their way to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryfinndor Table. Hermione watched her meal appear in front of her. She sighed lightly and began to eat. She quickly looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco hadn't arrived at breakfast yet. She shrugged and continued to eat.

"I think we have Divination next...so that means that you've got Arithmancy next, right Hermione." Asked Ron.

Hermione looked at him and nodded.

They finished their breakfast and headed out of the Great Hall. When Hermione said good-bye Harry stopped her. He made sure that Ron was out of earshot and asked "How's you're back?"

Hermione smiled a bit and replied, "It's all healed, Harry. I got a healing potion from Madam Pomfry so its all healed...just a couple of scars but that's because I waited too long to get the potion. I feel perfect."

Harry smiled and hugged her before saying "Good. Be careful okay?"

Hermione nodded and left to Arithmancy. When she entered and sat down at her desk Harry words were ringing in her mind. He cared a lot for her and she cared for him. He was like a brother to her. She closed her eyed and shook her head slightly. She knew she needed to clear her head. She needed a little time to herself to think. She resolved that she would take a break during lunch. She would get a little fresh air to clear her head.

Hermione met her friends in the common room before lunch and told them that she was going to skip it and spend a little time outside.

"Are you feeling okay, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I'm just a little stressed. Everything will be fine. I promise." She said assuring them.

They nodded and walked down to the entrance hall and then the split up. Hermione made her way to the oak tree near the lake. She sat under it and stared at the small ripples make their way to the shore and then break up when it got too shallow. She leaned closer to the lake and looked at her reflection. Her hair was sticking up in parts with frizz. She closed her eyes and sighed. She tried to think if she was doing the right thing in loving Harry's worst enemy. She opened her eyes and looked back at her reflection in the water. But this time she wasn't the only one in the reflection. Draco was behind her. She closed her eyes and turned around suddenly but when she looked behind her she was alone. She shook her head and stood up and made her way back into the castle.

* * *

Draco noticed Hermione leave the castle and not join her friends at breakfast. His curiosity got the better of him. He was worried something was wrong. He followed her outside but stayed far enough away to where she wouldn't notice. He saw her look into the water. He had never seen her look so beautiful. He sighed. He slowly walked towards her and stood behind her. He looked into the water as well and he saw himself next to her and he never saw anything more perfect. He saw her open her eyes and see him in her reflection. She closed her eyes and began to turn around but before she could he was already gone and hidden behind the tree. He watched her rise slowly and walk back into the castle. He watched her intently and when her body disappeared he whispered to himself, "I am so sorry, Hermione. But this has to be done. I love you."

* * *

Hermione watched Harry and Ron play another game of Chess at around 10:00 at night. She laughed as she heard Ron make weird whooping noises every time he knocked one of Harry's pieces off of the board. She sighed and walked over to them.

"I have to go to check the corridors. I'll see you guys later okay." She said.

"Do you want us to wait up for you?" asked Harry.

"No. You guys get some sleep okay." She said. She left the common room and made her way around the castle before reaching the Astronomy Tower stairs. A part of her hoped he would be up there. She wanted to see him again. She had to. She reached the top and saw the one person she had ever loved stand before her looking out the window in obvious deep thought.

"Draco?" she asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

He turned around and stared at her. She was smiling and her face was glowing in the moonlight. He would have liked to take her in his arms right there and then but he knew that he couldn't. He took a deep breath but didn't answer her.

"Draco, are you okay?" she asked.

"Don't call me that." He said in a harsh voice being pained by the sound of it.

"Well then what do you ant me to call you?" she asked playfully as she moved closer to him.

"Just don't talk to me at all." He said taking a step back.

Hermione looked at him oddly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Draco? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said shortly.

Hermione stared at him and took a deep breath but still too a step closer to him. He again backed away from her. She looked at him a little hurt.

"Draco..." she said in a bit of a whisper.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT, MUDBLOOD!" he yelled. He closed is eyes knowing that if he looked at her he would take it all back. He would grab her and try to force everything away. He knew he would kiss her senseless and try to make all the pain in her heart go away. But he couldn't. He had to save her from his father.

He didn't hear her respond and when he opened his eyes he saw her looking at him with more hurt in her eyes than he ever imagined. She walked backwards slowly to the staircase and when she reached it she ran down with tears streaming down her face.

Draco watched her run down the stairs and he couldn't believe what he had just done. He backed up to the wall and took a deep breath. He wanted to find her and he wanted to make things all better. But it was too late. He closed his eyes as the cold from the night froze his veins. Her heart, he already knew, was officially broken.

* * *

Hermione ran as fast as she could not able to stop the tears that were coming down her face. She couldn't go to the common room. She didn't want to risk Harry and Ron still being awake and seeing her like this. She ran to her own special place to get away from life. She made her way down the corridors and stopped in front of the doors to the library. She entered and walked up and down the isles. She grabbed a random book and sat down in her favorite table. She began to look at the open book in front of her not reading a word. She just watched her tears moisten the pages. She laid her head down on the book and closed her eyes never knowing such pain had existed. She fell asleep on top of that book knowing heartbreak for the first time in her life from the first person she had ever loved.


	14. a good bye kiss

Draco stood in a middle of a war zone the next morning. When he reached his common room the next night he ordered everyone out. When he was finally alone he laid on his bed. Anger was surging through him. He tried to choke it down but was unsuccessful. He stood up and grabbed the lamp on his nightstand. He threw it at the wall and watched it shatter into a million pieces. Still he was unhappy and his anger had not subsided. He grabbed his schoolbooks and threw them at the wall. He ripped up his sheets and destroyed his pillows. He tore all the expensive clothes in his trunk. When all of his things were all destroyed he ruined everyone else's things screaming every swear word in his vocabulary that he could muster.

His father had taken away the only thing that he had ever loved and the only thing that loved him back. Her hurt eyes were carved into his memory. The thought that she would be running to Potter and Weasley only got him more enraged. He couldn't stand the thought of her loving someone else. He spent the whole night destroying his dormitory. When morning came he stood looking at books with torn pages. Sheets were spread across the floor and were covered in feathers from when he tore all the pillows.

There was a light knock at the door and when he didn't answer he heard it open lightly. Pansy stuck her head in and asked, "Draco, are you coming to Hogsmeade with all of us today?"

Draco turned and faced her with a harsh face. "Does it look like I want to bloody hell go to Hogsmeade? Get out of my sight, NOW!" he yelled as he picked up a nearby ruined book and threw it at her. She closed the door quickly before it would hit her.

Hermione sat in the common room with her friends that morning reading a book but was unable to concentrate. She couldn't get what Draco told her out of her mind. But what got her even more mad was the fact that she knew she still loved him. She sat there thinking of these things when Ron's voice brought her back to earth.

"Hermione, are you going to come to Hogsmeade with us today?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head no. she knew that if she went to Hogsmeade she would risk seeing Draco. And although a big part of her wanted to see him she knew it would only make things worse.

"I have a lot of studying to get done before end of the year exams. I can't. you guys go ahead." She said. It was the truth that she wanted to get some studying done...but not for the sake of grades. She wanted a way to put herself out of the place she was. She wanted a way to get Draco out of her mind and the only way she knew was to study.

They both nodded. They knew that she always liked to study at least a month early and they grew to accept it. They were too relieved that she didn't ask them to study as well that they didn't notice the pain in her eyes.

Hermione made her way to the library after everyone had left. She was happy to finally be alone. She went through the doors of her destination. She made her way to the back table and sat down. She set all of her papers out and she opened her books. She began to reread her noted and look up the subjects in her books so that she could get the full story as well. She added a few more notes and made sure that she got everything down that she needed.

A few hours into her studying she heard a noise from behind her. She looked around but no one was to be seen. She went back to her notes but as soon as she did she felt a cloak brush past her and she saw a hooded figure sit next to her. She looked up to see who it was but his face was all covered. She didn't say anything to this figure; she only stared in surprise and in wonder.

"I thought you would be here." It said.

"What?" she asked.

But he didn't answer. He just leaned forward and kissed her into oblivion.

Draco laid on his bed staring up at the canopy. He took deep breaths and he kept his eyes closed. All of his friends were gone and he had nothing to do. He was tired from throwing his fit of rage. He sat up and looked at the still destroyed room he had wreaked havoc on. He took his wand and magically put things to the way that they were. His mind was still on Hermione however. He shook his head. He suddenly wished that he had gone to Hogsmeade to see her. He knew him going to see her would in turn kill her but his mind and soul was already aching for her. He wanted to feel her touch again. It was the only thing that took away all his pain.

He took his cloak from the trunk. He had to do something to take his mind off of her. He exited the dormitory and made his way to the portrait hole when a young Slytherin came up to him.

"Are we allowed back in the Dormitory?" he asked.

Draco looked at him oddly. He then nodded his head and made his way out of the common room. He was heading down the corridor to the entrance hall but as he did he saw Hermione walk by heading towards the library. She was looking at her feet and she was in deep thought. He watched as she disappeared into the library. He had a sudden idea. He looked down at his cloak and nodded to himself in agreement. He put on the cloak and put the hood up so that his identity was hidden.

He made his way to the library and opened the doors. He didn't see her but he knew where she would be. She was always at the same table. He made his way back there. He bumped one of the bookshelves as he made his way to her. He saw her begin to turn around and he hid from view. The element of surprise was a key to this. When he was sure she wasn't looking he made his way to her again. He made sure he brushed against her before he sat down next to her. She looked up at him. She was in obvious surprise but he could also tell she didn't know who he was.

"I thought that you would be here." He said slowly.

"What?" she asked.

He wanted to make her guess more but he couldn't control himself. He couldn't will the words to come out of his mouth. She was too beautiful. Her hair was up in a high ponytail but stray strands lightly touched her neck and cheek. He eyes were looking at him and he had never seen a more beautiful shade of brown. Before he knew what he was doing he bent down and kissed her deeply. Everything he longed about her came out and he couldn't help himself. She was too intoxicating and he knew he was addicted to her.

Hermione recognized his kiss at once and she wanted to push him back and yell at him for hurting her but as soon as she opened her mouth his tongue entered and everything was forgotten. She never felt him kiss her like this. It was full of need and want and very passionate. She loved it. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. He began to kiss her neck and she sighed against him. He moved the shoulder of her shirt away and began to kiss her collarbone. He moved back up her neck and then she began to fleck her earlobe with his tongue.

She whispered his name and it only increased his need. He loved how his named rolled off of her lips. He moved his hands up her shirt and began to run his hands up her sides feeling her skin. This seemed to bring her back to reality and she pulled away and looked at him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I love you too much to stay away from you." He said.

"But you yelled at me before." She said still trying to catch her breath.

"I had to save you." He said not realizing that he wasn't making sense.

"What?" she asked confused.

"My father. He knows about us. Said he would kill you if I didn't stay away from you. I had to save you." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Honestly, love, would you really have believed it before?" he asked half laughing.

Hermione thought about it and knew that that was true. She probably wouldn't have and she probably wouldn't have now if he hadn't just kissed her like that.

"I guess you're right." She said in agreement.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you." He said.

"So...you don't hate me then?" she asked.

"No, I can't stop thinking about actually. I've never felt like this." He replied.

She looked at him with small tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." She said.

"I know," he said as he wiped her tears from her cheek, "but you know that this won't last. This is it. I just had to give you a proper good-bye." He said.

Hermione sniffed and looked at him. "Isn't there another way? I don't care if I die. I just want to be with you." She said leaning forward and kissing under his ear.

"I wish there was. But although you may not care if you die...I would." He said closing his eyes at the pleasure of her touch.

He felt her tears run down his neck but she still continued to kiss him. He pulled away and put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "I will always love you. Remember that." He said.

"I will never forget." She said.

With that Draco kissed her deeply. She allowed his passion to pour through. He kissed her neck and she kissed his forehead. He pulled her up and sat her on top of the table and he began to lay her down as he climbed atop her and kissed her collarbone while gently biting her skin. She sighed and he knew he would do this to her everyday if he could. He moved his hands up her shirt and massaged her stomach lightly. He moved to her mouth again and everything disappeared. He tasted her mouth never wanting to forget how it felt...wanting to remember every inch of it. Wanting to remember the one he truly loved forever.

**_Author's Notes-If you think that that is the end to my story then you are saddly mistaken. Like i would leave it like that? you need to read more romance novels and watch more chick flicks if you think i would do that! no there will be more so please keep checking for updates. saddly,however, school starts tomarrow for me and it will be difficult to update as much as i have this summer. i will try. i hoped you liked this chapter and please review!_**


	15. here's to chaos

**_Author's Notes- I would like to thank you all for reviewing. i am glad that my fic is just that good! lol. please do continue...and as always ENJOY!_**

__

_Five years after graduation,_

Hermione sat at her table in her kitchen drinking coffee and reading the Daily Profit. She was skimming it when she found something quite interesting on the front page.

_**Lucius and Wife Found Dead in Manor. **_

_Weeks ago Thursday, only son Draco Malfoy found his father Mr. Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy dead in their manor. They had been dead for over two hours by the time Draco had found them. Although Mr. Malfoy refused to answer questions about his father's death, which had given the people reason to believe that it was Draco himself who committed the crime, there was no proof that he in fact did. He had an alibi and it was later confirmed_.

_The mystery of these deaths are astounding but now people have reason to also believe that one of the unforgivable curses was in fact used and who ever had committed this crime is up for life in Azkaban._

_Mr. Malfoy will also inherit his father's fortune including the estate and the money his family had in Gringotts. _

Hermione stared at the article in amazement. She knew Draco had a heart of stone but he would never commit murder, would he? The article had said that he was later released because his Alibi was confirmed but people will still be suspicious of him.

She then laughed to herself. 'He would deserve it.' She thought.

She stood up from her chair in her kitchen and made her way to the sink to clean her coffee. She lived in a relatively small house with only two floors and it was rather cramped but it was enough for her. She bought the smallest house she could find because she wanted to save her money just in case she needed it. She made her way out the front door and apperated to Diagon Ally for a bit of shopping.

When she arrived she made her way through the crowded street and looked for Flourish and Blotts. When she came up to the store she looked in the window from the outside. She saw a new set of books that had been released just today and she felt her face light up.

She made her way into the shop and picked up the set. She ran her hands over the top of the cover. It was blue with gold letters that read '_Balderdash, disarming in a new form for the 21st century.'_

Hermione looked at it for quite some time when the bookshop owner came up to her.

"Hermione! Back again. Ahhh...I see your eye caught our new collection. Yes just came out yesterday. Although I have to say that I think you might enjoy it." He said with a wink.

Hermione smiled. She had read almost every book in the entire shop and she was really looking forward to finding something new to read.

"I think I just might take it then. Edward. I'm going to take a look around for a few moments before hand though." She said.

Edward the bookshop owner nodded his head and headed back to help some other customers. Hermione began to look around at all the other shelves of books when she looked up and thought she was going mad. She saw a man standing very close to her with blonde hair that fell over his eyes. He had a lean build and he was looking at a book. She closed her eyes and shook her head a bit. She had to be going mad. It was just a man that looked like Draco. It wasn't really him. She opened her eyes and saw that the man was gone. She thought it would be best to go and she walked up to the register and paid for her set of books and left the shop.

As she walked down the street of Diagon Ally she remembered what her seventh year was like at Hogwarts. Draco had broken up with her the year before claiming that he had to save her life and that was why they couldn't be together but the way he treated her the whole year after that made her wish she was dead. She would cry herself to sleep every night because he would never even so much as look at her. He wouldn't even grace her with disgraceful comments, which she found herself longing to hear just so she could here the sound of his voice. He drove her into a depression. She would dream of his touch every night only to find that it never happened when she woke up.

She made her way to the Café and she ordered a small crumpet and water. She took her food outside in the sun and began to read her new set of books while she ate her snack. After reading almost the whole first half of the book she looked up and saw the big clock on the Gingotts and saw that she had to get home. It was getting late. She closed her book and cleared her table. She knew that the café had house elves for that but she also didn't like to make them do work that she could do for herself easily.

She began to walk down the street, not looking where she was going, when she ran into someone.

"Oof. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said. She raised her head and noticed that she ran into none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Ahh...Miss Granger...what a pleasant surprise. I was just about to go and owl you." He said.

"Owl me?" Hermione repeated in awe.

"Why don't we have a little chat." He said.

Hermione nodded and followed Dumbledore to a small bench just across the street from the café she just ate at. They sat down and Dumbledore looked at her seriously.

"We seemed to be without an Astronomy teacher. And I thought, seeing as to how you were unemployed you might like to take this offer." He said

"How did you know I was unemployed?" Hermione asked stunned.

"I know a lot of things Miss Granger. Some I would rather not go in to. So what do you say...would you like the job?" he asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. She was unemployed, which was another reason she lived in such a small house. She did miss the castle after all.

"I would love too." She said to Dumbledore.

"Splendid, well now all the positions are filled, and we don't have to go through another fiasco like we did in your fifth year with Umbridge now will we?" he said with a small chuckle in his voice.

Hermione looked at him oddly.

"Other positions?" she asked.

"Ahh yes...sadly Professor Snape retired and we have found ourselves a new Potions Master. Someone from your year I believe." He said still smiling with joy behind his long white beard.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"A young Mr. Malfoy I believe. Anyway I better be off. Please come to the school tomorrow to get things set up." He said. And with that he apperated.

Hermione looked at the ground stunned with Dumbledore's words ringing in her ears. Malfoy? She would be working in the same place as Malfoy? But then suddenly she lifted her head in bravery. She could do this. She needed the money and she wasn't going to let someone who broke her heart five years ago ruin this. She stood up from the bench and headed back to her house to pack. This was going to be a long, long year.


	16. they meet again

**_Author's Notes- I am happy to all of those who reviewd and i ask that you continue. thank you all and i cant wait to hear what you have to say. enjoy!_**

Hermione made her way to the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry feeling a small amount of de ja vou. She felt like a nervous first year again. Once she made it to the tall doors she stopped and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She never would have thought that she would end up being a teacher at the school that she once had so much respect for. So many things happened in her life beyond those doors and although she knew some were about to come and haunt her she knew this was the place that she could heal...the only place. Whether he was here or not.

She opened her eyes and knocked on the tall doors and as soon as she removed her hand the doors opened and she saw Dumbledore coming towards her. She smiled and walked up to him and captured him in a tight hug. He smiled and pulled away.

"I trust your trip here went well, miss Granger?"

"As well as it could have gone." She replied, a smile still playing over her lips.

"Excellent. I'll be taking you to your living quarters now and once you set up there you can come down to the great hall for some dinner." He said

Hermione nodded and with that she followed Dumbledore down the corridors. She couldn't help but feel a pang on excitement. Surprisingly Draco was shoved out of her mind as she saw the portraits and the shining suits of armor. For the first time in years she felt like singing. She wasn't going to however. That would be too weird. But there was a small skip in her step that even Dumbledore couldn't help but notice.

They finally reached a tall portrait of a small girl riding a horse. She was smiling at Hermione and Dumbledore and hopped off her horse before asking. "Password?"

"Chocolate Frogs." Said Dumbledore suddenly.

The little girl nodded before the portrait hole was revealed.

"This will be your living quarters for the next year, miss Granger. I do hope you enjoy your stay. I will be asking you to complete your first term lesson plans by tomorrow night and I ask you to deliver them to me in person so that we may discuss them. I'm sorry that you have such short time but you were invited on short notice. I hope that you do not mind?" he said with a small smile.

"I don't mind headmaster. I'll give them to you tomorrow night. I promise." She said.

Dumbledore nodded and turned around and left. Hermione made her way into her living quarters and marveled at its beauty. It had a handsome bedpost varnished perfectly and there was a small mirror framed in gold. There was a bathroom attached to her room with red and gold coloring on the walls.

"Once a Gryfindor always a Gryfindor. Thank you Dumbledore." She whispered to herself smiling. She ran her hands over the sink and the shower. It was beautiful. She made her way back to the bed and lay down. She closed her eyes and whispered, "It's good to be home."

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall where most of the other teachers sat and ate their dinners.

"Albus! Where have you been?" asked the Transfiguration teacher named Minerva McGonagall.

"I have just been showing our new Astronomy teacher to her living quarters." Said Dumbledore as he took his seat in the middle of the table between McGonagall and none other than Draco Malfoy.

"So you found one then?" asked the alert transfiguration teacher.

"Why yes, and I was lucky. I seemed to catch her when she wasn't doing to well for herself. Poor girl was unemployed and wasn't living up to what we would have expected." Said Dumbledore obviously trying to get her to guess whom it was.

"Enough of all of the games. Who is it Albus?" she asked rather irritated.

Dumbledore laughed and nodded to her.

"It's Miss Hermione Granger." Said Dumbledore.

All of the sudden Dumbledore heard a choking noise next to him. He turned to see Draco choking on his pumpkin juice. Dumbledore patted his back looking rather worried.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"Everything is fine, headmaster. But I think I heard you incorrectly. Did you say that Hermio...Miss Granger was a new teacher here?"

Dumbledore looked at him a bit oddly.

"I believe that you heard me correctly."

Draco nodded his nerves beginning to vibrate in his stomach.

"Wait, your telling me that Hermione Granger was unemployed?" asked Minerva.

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Poor thing. I've been wanting to ask her but I wasn't sure if she had a job or not. I tell you when I saw her house I knew I had to offer her the job. She wasn't doing to well but she was as polite as ever when I spoke with her. She's in her living quarters right now." He said.

Draco was staring at his plate not knowing what to think. Hermione...his Hermione was poor...wasn't doing well. He didn't know why but a part of him felt guilty. He wasn't as good as a student as she was and he had everything. He shook his head. He needed to get some fresh air. He stood up and left not knowing the Dumbledore was watching him with amusement. Not knowing that Dumbledore knew everything that happened between them. Not knowing that Dumbledore had a plan and having Hermione Granger teach here was all part of it.

Draco made his way through the hallways. Looking at portraits and watching ghosts fly in and out of the walls. He didn't know exactly where he was going. He let his feet take him wherever they wanted to. It wasn't until he found himself inside the library did he realize how deep he was in on this.

Hermione had finished setting up her room and was on her way to the Great Hall when she stopped in her tracks. She realized that she didn't feel too hungry and she just wanted to reacquaint herself with the school that she had been away from for so long. She made her way higher and higher through the castles until she reached Gryfindor Tower. She stood in front of the fat lady with a small smile and a twinge of sadness in her eyes. She wished that she could just walk in and see Harry And Ron in front of the Fireplace smiling and playing chess or discussing Quiddich. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

She turned and headed back down the castle till she reached a window in one of the corridors. It had a perfect view of the Quiddich stadium. She could almost see the players from her year playing the remarkable game chasing the quaffle and trying to win praise for their houses. She could almost see Harry landing on the ground with his fist raised high in the air after a spectacular dive while catching the snitch. She didn't realize how much she had missed.

She left and headed to the one place that held the most memories for her at Hogwarts. She found herself entering the Library heading to her favorite place in the back. Tears were falling down her cheeks knowing she could never get back everything she missed. She sat down in the chair that faced the window that she fell out of that one fateful day that Draco had saved her. All of her friends had what they wanted. Harry was married and he worked as an aurer. Ron wasn't married but he was a player for the chuddly cannons. She hadn't been in contact with either of them because their jobs forced them to move around a lot and they were always busy.

Hermione sighed not wanting to realize how bad her life had truly gotten. But the realization came and so did more tears.

"Why can't things go back top the way they were?" she asked herself out loud.

"I sometimes wonder the same thing." Came a deep voice from behind her.

Hermione turned around to see a tall man with silvery blond hair walking towards her. She was about to stand up but he put a hand on her should forcing her back down.

He sat next to her at the table and looked at her through silvery gray eyes. His hair hung loosely at the sides of his face and his muscles seemed to be more toned.

Hermione could only stare at him in wonder.

"So you are the new Astronomy teacher I see." Draco said after a long silence.

Hermione just looked at her hands and nodded. Draco could see her tear stained face and somewhere in him wanted to kiss away her pain.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her putting a hand under her chin and lifting her head to face him.

Hermione looked at him for a second savoring the warm feeling of his touch.

"I'm suffering." She said in a whisper.

"Suffering? From what?" he asked.

"A broken heart." She said even softer.

Draco stared at her through the hair that fell into his eyes. He moved his thumb to her cheek and rubbed away the tears.

"A broken heart." Repeated Draco.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt tired. She knew that she shouldn't be letting him touch her. She shouldn't let him in but it was so hard.

She opened her eyes and saw Draco still looking at her intently.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thinking." He said simply not removing his hand or his gaze.

"About what?" she asked.

"Everything. School days, professors, ...love...and you." He said softly.

Hermione's eyes widened. She knew she shouldn't let him do this to her. She wanted so badly to feel him with her again but he lost her. He told her no. He can't do it to her again.

"No." she whispered.

"No?" he asked.

She shook her head and pulled her face away from his touch.

"Why?" he asked.

Hermione stood up and looked at him.

"You made your decision about me a long time ago. Whether to save me or not." She said turning around and getting ready to leave. She only went a few steps before she felt his hand go around her arm and turning her around to face him.

"I had to. You would have died!" he said.

"And the way to treated me afterwards! You wouldn't even look at me! I would have rather died then had to suffer, Draco!" she said pulling away from his grasp.

"I was scared! The one person I actually cared about would have died if I didn't do anything! I was doing what I thought was right! You're not the only one who was hurt, Hermione!" he said walking closer to her.

"You could have at least looked at me! I would cry myself to sleep every night because of you!" she said backing up.

Draco just stood there in shock. He couldn't believe that he caused her so much pain.

"I still do!" she went on.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I still bloody love you!" she yelled not realizing what she said till after she said it. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise. Her eyes were wide in horror. She had finally said the one thing she had been trying to get out of her mind.

"You what?" asked Draco calming down.

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly.

"You still love me?" he asked walking closer to her.

"I didn't say that." She said quickly.

"Yes you did." He said as he got so close his forehead was touching hers.

"I didn't mean it" she lied.

"You were never very good at lying." He said into her ear.

"No " she whispered as his lips gently grazed hers. She closed her eyes and backed away.

"It doesn't change anything. You still hurt me." She said before turning around and leaving alone in the library.

To his surprise he smiled.

"On the contrary. It changes everything." He said to himself a plan forming in his mind.


	17. Love always prevails

**_Author's Notes- sorry that it took me so long to update. school can do that to you. please read and review! ENJOY!_**

Hermione lay in her bed the next morning wishing she could drop dead at any moment. She hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night because thought of Draco pledged her mind. She stayed up most of the night working on her term plans trying to get the handsome blonde out of her mind.

She sighed and looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was 11:30 in the morning. She had only gotten three hours of sleep last night.

"I'm going mad!" she said to herself as she covered her eyes with her hands.

Hermione desperately wanted to get some sleep but she had to go down to the library and finish her term plans. She hadn't realized how hard it would be when Dumbledore told her she only had a day to do them. But she refused to give up. She was given a challenge and she refused to fail.

With that she got up off the bed and showered. She skipped breakfast and made her way down to the Library to get her work done. She smiled as she entered the place that always gave her a sense of peace. She made her way to the back and set all her things around her neatly and organized.

She began to write down her ideas for teaching her future students.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Draco took a seat next to Dumbledore in the great hall for breakfast. He looked down at his plate as the food began to materialize in front of him. He didn't know how to feel about yesterday. He was happy to know that Hermione still loved him but he had to find a way to get her into his arms again.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco heard someone say next to him. He looked up and saw Dumbledore looking at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could you deliver this plate of food to Miss. Granger for me?" he asked handing him a plate full of food.

"Of coarse." Said Draco thinking this could be his chance.

"I believe she is in the Library working on her term plans." Dumbledore said.

Draco nodded and headed out of the great hall.

00000000000000000000000000

Hermione looked at the plans she had so far. She thought that they were good enough. She closed her notebook and closed her eyes for a second. She had never felt this tired in her entire life. She leaned back in her chair and felt her stomach growl in hunger.

"Guess that means your hungry?" asked a deep and unmistakable voice from behind her.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco take a seat next to her with a plate full of food. It looked so good but she contained herself enough to question him.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Well, I like to call it food." Said Draco with a small smirk.

"Don't be a smart ass. You know what I meant." Said Hermione.

"I thought you might be hungry, that's all." He replied.

Hermione stared at the plate not knowing what to say.

"Well go on. It's not like I poisoned it." Said Draco.

Hermione smiled a small smile and took some of the food. She began to eat and all Draco could do was watch.

Hermione looked at him and then swallowed.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Draco.

"Well, if you got all that money when your parents died then how come you are working here?" she asked.

"True, I did get all the money when my parents died but living in a big house with no one but house elves to keep you company gets kind of lonely. I had no one to share it with. When Dumbledore offered me the job I guess I just saw it as an opportunity to have something to do to pass the time, you know?"

Hermione just looked at him and then at her food.

"Oh." She replied.

"Can I ask you a question." Draco asked her.

"Yes." Said Hermione looking back into his eyes.

"I know that you are mad at me but would it be possible if we could at least be friends?"

Hermione stared at him in utter surprise. She had not expected that.

"I...I suppose it would be possible." She replied.

At that Draco smiled and took her hands.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

Draco led her outside onto the Hogwarts grounds. It was raining and they were making their way over to the lake.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"This! I always loved going out in the rain and I guess I wanted to go out with you." He said.

Hermione laughed out loud for the first time in what seemed like forever. At the sound Draco looked over at her and smiled. She was so beautiful. Her hair was all wet and sticking to her skin and her eyes were aglow as she smiled. He missed her laugh and when he finally heard it again he couldn't help it.

He walked closer to her and ran his hands up and down her arms happy that she didn't pull away. She just looked up into his eyes. After what seemed like a long time she asked him a question.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked her still holding her arms.

"Why do you want me? I'm not anything special."

"I want you because you are the only person that I can be me with. You're the only person who lit that flame inside of me and now it won't go out. You're the only person I have ever loved and has shown me love in return." He said as he began to lightly kiss under her ear.

"You still love me?" she asked feeling herself loose it at his touch.

"Yes." He said as he began to kiss her neck.

Hermione put her arms around him and ran them up and down his back.

"Promise me something."

"Anything." He moaned into her.

"Promise me that you will never leave me again."

Draco looked into her eyes and said, "I would rather die than ever leave you, Hermione."

With that she kissed him on the lips and held him tightly. They had both missed each other's touch. And now that they were in them again they knew they never wanted to leave each others arms again.

The END

**_Author's Notes- i am working on another story too so please keep checking for it. _**


End file.
